Haunting
by Itamaou
Summary: Years after the fourth shinobi war, Sasuke continues his endless journey to serve the hidden leave. On a fateful night a character from his past, has plans for impending doom on the Elemental Nations. Sasuke is then introduced to another world that lies upon the universe. Rated M for future content. Non edgy revenge Sasuke. Cool adult Sasuke 7 years after the shinobi war
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fic ever so please review, be honest and harsh. I had a lot of fun writing it and would love to continue it if I have a few people that like it.**

 **I see a lot of Naruto x Fairy Tail cross overs with just Naruto, and see little stories on the Edgy Avenger. There's some amazing fics out there that inspired me! So I hope I can contribute to the community.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I do not make any money doing this, and characters belong to Maskashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

"Dialog"

' _Thinking To Self'_

 **"Name of attack"**

.

.

.

.

 **So Long**

As the moon began to gleam at its brightest, two figures danced under the moonlight in nearly perfect sync with the clashing of steel. The two blew each other away with the final note to the sword symphony. One of figures seemed to have obtained a cut on his face. The two were already chakra exhausted as they spent the fight testing each other, using Ninjutsu and finally Kenjutsu when the time came. They stood watching each other with demon-like eyes as a man in a long black cloak with long jet black hair that covered his left eye began to speak.

"I defeated you years ago at the 5 Kage summit, and even saw your own demise." Said the stranger in black.

' _I know this is no work of the Edo-Tensei, I see visible blood seeping through the cut I made on his right cheek, and how is it even possible he's been reanimated?'_

Rinne Tensei No Jutsu was out of the question, for only one man in the Elemental Nations bore the Rinnegan, and it was man thought to himself as he observed every inch of his opponent. The man across the grassy knoll wore a bright white kimono, with bandages covering his forehead and right eye. He stood about 170cm tall and was elderly with his grey hair. His right arm had a grotesque look as there where empty craters that symbolized an injury… Or something else.

"This chakra signature I haven't felt in so long… Sasuke Uchiha, my dear friend. I can tell you've grown up, and to be quite frank I'm surprised that you're even alive still." The older man inquired.

"Danzo, how is it you are here? Who brought you here? Or what had brought you here?" The final Uchiha questioned has he grit his teeth.

"I'll let you know this, I never died Sasuke-San. I've found a new place for me and made hell, and learned a few new things along the way." The militarist said. "My mission is to unite worlds and guide them with my watchful eyes, a position such as Kage does not interest me anymore for my powers have exceeded many past and present shinobi. A new age is to arise."

' _Worlds?' Sasuke Thought to himself_

"All I need is your pretty little eye and everything will be put into motion." The grey haired man spoke as he began to show presence of a foreign energy not known to this world.

' _What is this energy? He noticed a green surging force that came from an item inside of Danzo. I've never seen anything like it, I can see it with my Sharingan and it does not hold the same characteristics as chakra. Perhaps it's a kekkai-genkai? Sasuke kept his emotionless and calm composure as he tried to understand what the old man told him, and this new energy he had brought forth._

"Let me show you a magic trick for fun." Said the dead man walking.

"Hn."

As Sasuke body flickered right behind the man, Danzo inhaled a large breath of air and blew out black flames that covered his surrounding area.

" **Fire God's Prison"** Danzo muttered to himself.

' _Amaterasu? How does he possess the same Mangekyo abilities?'_

Not even in seconds, the flames began to rise as Sasuke had jumped in the air in attempt to escape. He was completely caught off guard, and Danzo looked back with a smirk as the flames caused a massive scale explosion.

" **SHINRA TENSEI"**

Sasuke held out his palm to negate the explosions, he hoped to be able to hold back against this force with his Deva Path but the time slot was too small. He was blown away as his arm was burnt and the part of the shirt covering it was no longer in existence. Sasuke managed to land on his feet and keep his traction to the ground by digging his toes towards the ground.

"Tchh," Sasuke grit his teeth once more as his arm hung burnt, now wishing he had another arm to comfort it.

"If I can't get you to talk, I'll kill you and find everything out from your corpse" The Avenger stated calmly avoiding his current circumstances.

' _I can't get too close with him again without further testing on his black flames, it seems he can procure that breath attack without weaving any hand signs, is he on the same level as my chakra control?_

The raven haired man went to test Danzo as his chakra surged through his body.'

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** Flames began to fly from his mouth, without using any hand seals.

Danzo stood bored as the flames inched closer to his being. Sasuke thought to himself ' _He can either use his Shinobi abilities to avoid this one, or use his new…'_ His thoughts were quickly stopped when he had no words seeing his old enemy eating the flames. He thought he had seen it all from dead people being reanimated to world scale Genjutsu. This surely was on his list now.

Sasuke noticed even more power that took home inside of Danzo, he deducted that fire style and any other fire based attacks charge him. ' _This is an extremely unique Kekkei_ - _Genkai'_ The Avenger thought to himself. ' _And for someone such as Danzo to have such a power is something that cannot roam the Elemental Nations'_

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke used another fireball technique and threw numerous Kunai at Danzo, with many of them missing due to his elusiveness.

"The same thing can't work on me twice!" Danzo chuckled. ' _He's setting this up as a distraction, I see right through it. He's not fast enou-'_

" **Amenotejikara"** Sasuke takes the place of a Kunai still in midflight going past Danzo's head, also cutting off Danzo's thought bubble. _'How could he have met a speed faster than lord forth?'_ Eyes wide open he gasped for air as he felt a sword burst right through his sternum.

Danzo lied on the ground nearly defeated, with Sasuke kneeling over him trying to pace his heart rate and composure. Sweat was running down all through Sasuke's body, being over exhausted from the use of the Rinnegan. _'It's been so long since I've had to use this in a fight, I knew this would have reverse effects on me.'_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"So you purposely kept me alive by stabbing me missing any vital organs, you really want to interrogate me Sasuke-San, don't you?" Danzo laughed not noticing the sword pultruding in his midsection.

"At any time I can shift my blade and cause catastrophic organ failure, now talk." Sasuke demanded in a murderous tone.

"Very well, I come from another world. Instead of Chakra, there's magic. I now possess powers of both worlds, and I am now a transcendent being." Danzo replied. Sasuke wasn't oblivious to the fact there might be other worlds, considering Kaguya opened up portals to many of them during him and the dobe's encounter with her. _'If he's from this "other world" does he have any allies? More people that seek the same goal? If so, this will be a problem for the Elemental Nations.'_ His thoughts ended as Hanzo gestured to let him free his hand.

"There is magic that flows through my body, as well as through items in this world, as you can see here" Danzo said as he pulled out a pearl looking object, that began to shine brightly. _'I've also managed snag you in my trap as well.'_ The ex-Anbu leader smiled as Orbs began to surround Sasuke.

It's not very often Sasuke is deceived so easily, he knew how treacherous this man was. But he was completely oblivious to all these powers that he had come across. Danzo played it smart, bluffing with his Amaterasu-like fire magic and hiding his trump card for this very moment.

As Sasuke noticed the magical signatures around him,

Danzo muttered to himself **"Flash Forward."**

At the speed of light, the orbs appeared next to the Raven Haired man and began to barrage him and sent him flying back a few meters.

" **Susanoo"** a voice echoed through the grassy plains.

A torso of a lavender colored skeletal ribs wrapped themselves around Sasuke as he was able to avoid the rest of attack, of course he was still damaged badly. Danzo found his way up onto his feet, smiling at the wonderful bloodline power the Uchiha showed.

"Even your perfect defense will not protect you against my new powers. You look exhausted, Sasuke-San. How much longer can you keep this up? If you'd like I can let you sleep, after I take those eyes." Danzo smirked.

' _After being out of a real fight for this long, I'm not left with many options. I have enough chakra to get myself out of here using the rinnegan. If I can distract him I can leave through a portal and get help. To think I'm going to go ask for help, have I gone that senile?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

The two stood to face each other again, both exhausted, preparing their final assault. The situation became tense, the two shinobi were aware of the hot water they were in. A tumbleweed had rolled across the field between the two.

With the signaling of the tumbleweed, Sasuke wasted no time in successfully opening up a portal. Danzo took note of his escape route and cut him off at the entrance, anticipating the outcome of Sasuke not being able to hold it open for than a few seconds.

" **Fire God's Bellow"** Danzo roared flames at the man in black, Sasuke opened his left eye once more as blood came dripping down his sweaty face.

" **Amaterasu"**

The two black flames collided as the god flames were overwhelmed, Danzo began to attempt to inhale the Amaterasu flames. As he inhaled the flames, his insides were on fire. He could feel the flames torching his skin and organs. A foolish mistake he had made. Grunting in pain and collapsing Sasuke took up on the distraction and body flickered behind him and into the portal. The portal closing within milliseconds of Sasuke's entrance.

 **A few moments later in the outskirts of Magnolia**

"Daddy look, this man is sleeping!" A young child tugged on her father's pants to gain his attention.

The man looked in shock as he saw an unconscious young man with noticeable injuries, burn marks covered his whole right side of the body. He freaked out when he saw there was no left arm on the man, but was soon relieved to see it was just a nub.

"We need to get this man to the hospital!" The man had rushed to Sasuke's unconscious body, and threw him over his shoulder. The father immediately rushed through the streets with his daughter to save this man's life, reaching the hospital's front doors after what took 10 minutes to reach.

 **Hours later after Sasuke's admission into the hospital.**

"How is he, nurse?" Sasuke's savior questioned.

"It seems he's fine, the injuries he received were not fatal. But his vitals show that he is completely exhausted, as he's previously been in a fight or was assaulted. We will ask him of the situation when he awakes to see if the local guard needs to be involved with his case. Thank you for bringing this man in, we will see to it he is taken care of until he's ready to be released." The Nurse responded. "So you can your daughter can go home and rest now that you know he will be okay. You two are wonderful souls." She finished.

"Ah, it's nothing to mention. It's just what we do for people here at Fairy Tail." The man smiled as he gently grabbed his sleeping beauty and strolled to the end of the hallway.

 **A few days later after the Admission of Sasuke**

The Uchiha woke up in a room that was completely unfamiliar to him. ' _This isn't Konoha's hospital, it feels nothing like it'_. He quickly jumped out of his bed into a defensive stance, taking note of his surroundings and preparing for a threat. As he scanned the room he felt a voice pierce his ears. A voice of a soft spoken elderly man whom shared the room with him.

"Calm yourself boy, you are safe. Someone was nice enough to bring you here and give me company." The old man gently spoke.

"Hn." Sasuke spoke as his body began to ache from sudden movement, he was still mentally and physically exhausted with his encounter with Danzo.

The man who shared the room lied on his bed restfully, he seemed to have a wise look about his appearance and did fret to Sasuke freaking just now. He had blonde hair that mixed with grey and as well as his beard. He didn't seem like a threat so Sasuke let his guard down.

"Ah I see you're awake finally! And not in your bed!" The nurse scowled at Sasuke as she began lecturing him on his current health. ' _Is there a Sakura in every hospital?'_ As his mind brought about a cherry blossom of destruction. Sasuke shivered at the thought. He did as the nurse told him to and retired back to his bed.

"Nurse, where am I?" Sasuke questioned.

"Man, how shaken up are you? Central hospital in Magnolia you silly!" The nurse smiled upon her handsome patient, blushing at his features. _'Even at my possible death bed, it's great to know I still have fangirls'_ Sasuke sarcastically thought. What is Magnolia? He had no recognition of the place she just spoke of, and he questioned if there were other continents abroad the elemental nations. Did his portal bring him somewhere outside his home? Sasuke didn't enjoy using his Sharingan on civilians, but he didn't have much of an option. His onyx eyes turned blood red with the 3 tomoes spinning in sync and stared into the eyes of the nurse. To outsiders it looks like she is having an awkward stare down fan girl moment with the patient. After searching through her memories and avoiding the lewd sex life she led, Sasuke came to the conclusion that he was no longer in the Elemental Nations. He wasn't even in the same world anymore, seeing the girl had no memories of a content labeled as the Elemental Nations. Her knowledge knew of Earth land, the world she lived in, Fiore the current country they stood in, and a few other nations outside of Fiore.

' _What have I gotten myself into? Is this the other world Danzo spoke of?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. His main concern was getting back to the Elemental Nations to warn them of the impending threat. But how would he open up a portal back to that place? He would have to find help in this world. The nurse interrogated him shortly after, asking him of why he was injured and his place of origin. Sasuke was a master at coming up with Alias profiles being an S class missing-nin. He identified himself as Shisui of Fiore and a bit of fake family history involving a farm he lived on and eventually becoming a merchant. All of this knowledge thanks to the Sharingan.

"Well, the man who admitted you generously paid for your visit, so please relax until you are deemed fit to be released." The nurse smiled as she left through the door.

Sasuke gave off a look of confusion. _'If I come across this man, I guess I'll have to thank him.'_ This world may not be so bad if people are always going out of the way for each other Sasuke thought. Finding help here may not prove to be difficult at all.

"So… erh, Shisui was it? Nice to meet you." The older man greeted with a smile at his bed.

"Hn. Likewise, you are?" Sasuke questioned.

"Call me Jude." He replied

"I see." Sasuke replied as he laid in his bed in silence.

The old man could inquire Sasuke was not much of a conservationist, and went back to gazing upon the new world through the window. Sasuke did the same as he saw a large town, it was beautiful. It wasn't crawling with Militia, he felt safe for the time knowing there was no threat. He could enjoy relaxing in this community for a bit as his powers recovered from such a fight and overuse of his eyes after years of neglecting. He was in no mood to be jumping back into the battle, as his wisdom and common sense had peaked becoming older and being a veteran of the fourth shinobi war.

The two hospital guests would normally spend the days in silence, and maybe converse about small things if it became too awkward. The avenger still inhabited pains from the burn, as well as a few broken bones. He knew he'd be there for a few more days at the most.

"Shisui, do you ever look back on your life and wonder what it would be like now if things were different?" Jude asked in a philosophical sense.

Sasuke pondered for a response to this question. He himself agreed his past couldn't have been changed, as the Uchiha planned a revolution that could not be stopped. When he thought about this topic, he always thought of ways the coup de at could have been avoided. Logically, to him there was no better way than what Itachi had to do. He's come to accept how his past is, and that he's the man he is today because of it. The avenger was a man who walked into the gates of hell only to be covered in darkness, and was able to return because of his courageous best friend. Ever since, he's been a man trying to atone for what he had done in his time of darkness. He realized that him and his brothers share the pain together, and do not have to shoulder it all alone.

"I've seen too much for being my age, even though I'm only in my mid-twenties. I have come to accept everything that happened, and with no regrets. Do you feel the same?" Sasuke questioned.

"I lived a luxurious lifestyle with a family, but lost it all years ago. I guess you don't realize how great family is until their gone. But just as you, I accept it. I just have on regret." Jude started. "If only I could see my daughter at least one more time." He finished.

"Well I hope you get your wish, so why the philosophical talk?" The raven haired man raised an eye brow.

"To be honest with you, I don't have much time left. This is my death bed, and I'm okay with it." Jude smiled.

"You're still young, and full of life. Live it good, and don't take anything for granted like this old man."

"Do you have any last words you'd like to pass on?" Sasuke asked.

"I have many things to pass on" Jude said as he put a key on the book stand between the two.

"Once you are free, will you find my daughter and show her the things I have left her?" Jude's words beginning to weaken.

Sasuke wasn't the cold heart killer he was years ago, and he actually felt pity for the man who opened up to him in such a short time of being acquainted. He would honor this man's dying wish.

"Hn, her name?" The avenger wondered.

"Lucy Heartfilia" As the old man rested his eyes.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Will continue based if I get people that want it or not (or want me to set myself on fire). Either or is fine since I'm in college. I'm new to this and sorry if there's some misunderstanding in the context. We see here that there are two worlds colliding and Sasuke's goal now is to stop Danzo in the Elemental Nations. As for Sasuke himself, I know he would wipe the floor with Danzo(With just Shinobi powers) but Sasuke is introduced to a new kind of world with different fighting capabilities that are unknown to him. Think about a battle hardened war veteran put into Antarctica where bears can operate machinery and shoot guns. Like, wouldn't you be confused too?**

 **As for his age, he's 25. He's gotten older and his more wise and not as edgy. He's still going to have an introvert personality but he's a better listener now regarding to the talk he had with Jude.**

 **Danzo has the Arc of Time and Fire god magic. How'd he get those? You'll have to see.**

 **Parings? You'd have to wait for that too.**

 **Lastly, I apologize for the lack of and maybe the lack of description in the fight scenes. I kinda wanted to focus on how Sasuke came to be in Earthland.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I'm having a lot of fun with this, it fills the void in my free time. I guess it's a productive way of time too I guess, using what I've learned from all of my literature classes in college to do something fun like this. On break until later January! So expect a few updates :)**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I do not make any money doing this, and characters belong to Maskashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

"Dialog"

 _'Thinking To Self'_

 **"Name of attack"**

.

.

.

.

 **For honor**

Days have passed since the death of Sasuke's roommate, he pondered over the man's last wishes. He didn't know much about the man who asked this small favor of him. He exited the building that held him for over a week, standing at the entrance he looked at the key Jude had given to him.

He was given a relative "you can't miss it" location of the house which the key belonged to. _'His daughter huh? The man didn't die too old, she's probably young and around still. But how come she was no-where near her father's death bed? A family feud that bad that wouldn't stop at something such as this? She must be selfish person, considering how highly your father talked of you. No matter how ill of a person you may be Lucy, I will honor your father's wishes._

Upon entering the market district, the avenger noticed many different looking people with different clothing, as well as food or items sold on the boardwalk that he's never seen before. Sasuke's interest peaked noticing very few people in the town with the same energy signature as Danzo upon activating his Sharingan.

The signatures were definitely weaker, but Sasuke was still wary. There could be those among him that sided with Danzo and know all about shinobi. _'It'd be best to keep a low profile. Depending on the power on these common mages if the need ever arises I could just defeat them with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, or worst case scenario Genjutsu.'_ His ninjutsu, mangekyo, and flashy moves would definitely keep him out of the radar.

The former taka member stumbled upon a newsstand, taking notice of the local "buzz" around these parts. He's not a man of gossip, but for him to blend in he might as well know a few things. As he skimmed through many papers and articles, he found that the Magic Council was something he may want to avoid, seeing the news on how harshly they've been punishing these so called "guilds" around Fiore. Other articles praising this "Sabretooth" group and how they are the strongest. ' _Normally the strongest don't like themselves being shown to the world, causes more problems for them than anything. Probably has some crazed military like leader with loyal subordinates.'_ Sasuke Thought.

He then found a section of magazines labeled "The Weekly Sorcerer" and soon realized he wasted about 5 seconds of his life flipping through pages he won't get back. One of the sections he skipped over had women in bikinis in lewd positions. _'This is Kakashi's world'_ Sasuke blatantly stated as he walked away remembering the former sensei he had. A man who was a great teacher that use to share the same eyes as him, the man who shared a painful past as well, and a man that reads porn in public.

Upon observing the selection of literature, Sasuke's defenses currently down. The avenger felt a hand placed on his shoulder, his shinobi instincts kicking in immediately. The hand of the stranger was immediately being held at a death grip. Upon turning around the avenger narrowed his eyes to a man dressed in a white trench coat with purple hair and a sad excuse for facial hair. The look on this man's face was horrified as his wrist was being crushed by the man in black's hand. Sasuke immediately let go of the hand and apologized.

"I apologize, you caught me by surprise. I mean no harm." Sasuke stated.

"You had me scared for a second mister! You had me believe you were some kind of killer with those eyes…hahaha…." Claimed the white coated man. "Anyways, have you seen a kid running around here about yay tall? He really stands out and has tattoo on his shoulder. I'm looking for my kid, he's run off again."

' _Who tattoos their child at that age?'_ Sasuke Thought to himself.

"I have not seen anyone fitting that description" Sasuke finally replied.

"Thanks, sorry for wasting your time!" The man jogged away.

Taking directions from Jude, the avenger finally found himself at an apartment complex, upon entry he found an elder man. One who walked with a cane and was gentle and kind. The man talked to Sasuke and claimed he was the land lord. After explaining to the land lord on why Sasuke was sent here, the landlord guided the Uchiha to Jude's apartment and left him be. Walking in, he saw the placed was covered in family photos. The avenger smirked on how much of a family guy this man was, and walked throughout the apartment.

What caught his eye the most, was the pile of neatly wrapped presents in the living room. Rearranging the gifts, he noticed they were for his daughter. 7 Gifts were counted total, He was not too sure why so many, or what it meant, but he stacked them neatly. Finishing his chore, his eyes gander onto a family portrait. It showed a younger Jude, his wife, and a young child that looks just like her mother. _'Beautiful family, sad way for him to die without them'_ Hethought leaving the apartment. Across the street was a large building that interested him. ' _Twilight Ogre huh? Maybe these guys can answer some of my questions on this world, hopefully they can be of help.'_

The Uchiha had entered a building, the vibe of the whole inside disgusted him. Men bullying the weak, drunks going around wrecking the place, and members of this posse making unacceptable advances on women. It's not like he wasn't use to it, being a missing-nin required him to be on the move constantly. This wasn't nearly as bad as the places Orochimaru had taken him to.

"You there, I see you've come visit our guild." Said a questionably odd looking man sitting on a red couch.

"I've come to have a few questions answered." The Uchiha replied with a blank emotion.

"Hn, maybe I can answer a few questions. It'll cost you." The figure head stated. "The name's Banaboster, guild master of Twilight Ogre. The strongest guild in Fiore."

"I don't have any money." The avenger replied tilting his head in a sarcastic look of disappointment.

"Ah, a wise guy I see. Well my boys here are gonna teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't ask for something without paying." Laughed Banaboster.

Men of all sizes and shapes surrounded the final Uchiha, all ready to pummel the pretty boy. ' _Perhaps it is I that should teach a lesson'_. Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing in disappointment that it had to come to this. Upon all men inching closer to the man in black, his visible eye shot open. The red eye didn't seem to intimidate these common thugs to the slightest.

"Pretty cute eye you've got there, what you got color changing contacts? Pathetic!" The guild master laughed manically as the other guild members join in on the chuckle.

That laughter ceased when the guild master saw all his guild members drop into a deep sleep, causing him to freak out.

"W-hat…what did you do to my men?!" The Master shouted.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, I don't kill all of your men, and you'll provide me with information. As well as to stop harassing the town." The red eyed demon stated.

He assumed thugs like these wouldn't confine to their own territory, they probably attack the civilians around here and make it hell for the people living here. It's safe to think so considering the amounts of unconscious girls who probably game here unwillingly that also fell to the Genjutsu.

"Ha, bullshit! Your powers may have worked on them but not me!" Banaboster replied.

The guild master stood up and attempted to back hand the Uchiha, only to meet the climax of the battle already. The hand was caught by Sasuke with no effort. ' _So-So much strength! For this slim bastard?!'_ Banaboster thought. As he crushed the bones of the hands, Banaboster screamed in agony as he saw the demon's eyes take a new shape.

" **Tsukuyomi"** a voice echoed through a desert wasteland, where Banaboster stood alone.

"Where did you take me you bastard?!" Screamed the master.

"How about we talk about that deal again?" Replied the echoing voice of Sasuke

"Fuck you! I ain't giving you shit! Not even in my dying breath!"

"Very well, by the way you may want to look down" Replied the echo.

The guild master looked down, and was frozen in horror. The smell, sight, and pain where all too real. His body felt nothing but pure agony for his ribcage had been opened. Blood flew like a waterfall out of his body with his intestines, followed by his lungs, all were visible to him. He fell back soaking in his own pool of blood, the pain was too much to bare he couldn't scream. Out of the sand rose snakes and crawled through all imaginable parts of his body, as the guild master was powerless to object.

"Till your last dying breath, huh?" The echo returned.

"K-kill me… please…" The lifeless figure laid accepting his death.

The scenery changed back to the Twilight Ogre guild hall. The guild master was barely conscious, only to be able to agree to the Uchiha's terms. Only if he never had to experience that nightmare again. He then collapsed from the mental exhaustion.

Sasuke mentally scolded himself as he just realized he couldn't get information for a good time now, considering it will take days for this guild master to wake up. He was relieved to know no one will remember his powers, as the guild master's lips will be sealed shut. He thought to himself, maybe he actually helped the town as well.

' _It seems I'm a road block right now, I think it may be best to find a base of operations. I'll find a way to make money and continue to rest until I'm at full strength. Cross dimension travel seems to have taken about 50% of my power away for the time being.'_ The avenger panting and grabbing his eye from the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Leaving the door way of the guild entrance, a familiar man stood in front of Sasuke in shock.

"W-was this all you?!" Asked the purple haired man.

"I came to ask for some information, they wanted to jump me. So I beat them all up with hand to hand combat." Replied Sasuke in a boring tone.

He twisted the truth a bit, but no doubt he'd be able to take on at least 50 weaklings barehanded. It's all he came up considering this man is the only witness of the aftermath set aside the guild master.

"My goodness! You are amazing! You took out the villains that have been harassing our guild!" The man shouted joyously.

"I'm sorry I'm not from around these parts, what is a "guild"?" The man in black questioned.

"I'm surprised you made it through all of Fiore without knowing this…" sighed the older gentleman. "Well to answer that, guilds are groups of people recognized by the Magic Council that take jobs with their comrades and help when needed. I belong to a guild, known as "Fairy Tail". We used to be the top guild in Fiore at one time." Macao cried as Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Anyways, I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail, Macao. Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Shisui, I don't have a last name." Replied Sasuke.

"Well, you did Fairy Tail a huge favor today. I have two things to ask of you though." Macao closed his eyes grabbed his chin.

"I may have not seen your strength, but I do not doubt your abilities. I don't see it as a coincidence, seeing you walking in and out unharmed with all those men unconscious. We could really use someone in our guild right now as someone to look up to, we are weak, and lost our greatest members in an accident years ago. We don't want you for protection, I believe people like you can change the future of Fairy Tail. I have a feeling if someone like you joins Fairy Tail, we can all strengthen our bonds as comrades and come out at the top once again! Fairy Tail isn't just a guild, we are a family!" Macao stood proud at his officer speech.

' _I see, it seems these guilds are a lot like the Shinobi villages with how they operate. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. I could base myself here, take a few jobs, and find local support on getting back to the Elemental Nations.'_ Sasuke thought.

"I'm not very strong, I'm not a mage, and I'm just a lowly swordsman." The Uchiha lied.

"We could always use new family members no matter what friend, you can learn magic." "Macao replied smiling.

"My answer is… No." Sasuke said.

"Oh. I see, well that's no problem. Just know if you ever need a place Fairy Tail will have doors open to you." Replied Macao as he turned and began to walk away.

"Just kidding, yes I'll join." Sasuke smirked.

He wasn't joking around, he really wanted to see what kind of man Macao was. Macao succeeded in Sasuke's hopes of passing the test. If he was going to just affiliate himself with anything in this world, he wouldn't choose blindly. If Macao replied with a tantrum and threatened him, he would have failed, if Macao sobbed and begged like a weakling, he would have failed. But This Guild master seems to have stayed true to his words. His reaction just now showed to Sasuke that this "Guild" is not some horrid crime ring like Twilight Ogre, but something special.

"I see you are quiet the prankster." Macao smiled has he held out his hand gesturing a shake.

"Hn." Sasuke reached out to meet him halfway, and the two set off into the outskirts towards Fairy Tail.

 **A few days later at Fairy Tail**

The Uchiha seemed to enjoy himself in this environment. The people were friendly, and seemed to really care about one and other. He wasn't pleased with how the outside of the guild looked, but that was at the least of his concerns. His guild mark was on his left shoulder in black, he now understood what Macao meant when he referred to the tattoo on his son. Sasuke sat at the bar enjoying a lemonade next to Macao.

"So Macao, I was wondering if you could give an answer to my question." Asked the man in black

"Shoot." Macao replied

"Are you familiar with the name Danzo?" Sasuke asked.

Macao grit his teeth at the very mention of this person, it seems Sasuke struck a nerve. "Yes, he is one of the members of the dark guild Tartaros, a dark guild of the Baram Alliance. Partly responsible for the deaths of our guild members years ago." Macao sighed.

"Dark guilds? Baram Alliance?" The Avenger threw back

"I forgot, you're not too caught up on how it works here in Fiore. Dark guilds are groups not recognized as legal guilds by the magic council that are deemed a threat for crimes the guild has committed. You also have independent guilds, where the magic council will not do much about them since they don't do anything rash. The Baram Alliance is made up of the top 3 dark guilds in Fiore. Oracion Seis, though they've been imprisoned. Tartaros, we have no information on them. And finally Grimoire Heart, they fell apart after the incident that killed our friends." Macao closed his eyes in remembrance.

"So Tartaros and Grimoire Heart are responsible for your comrades, I see." Sasuke feeling pity for the guild.

"What made you bring up such a topic?" Asked Macao.

"Nothing, just heard the name in a newspaper" The avenger lied. "One more thing, do you know a Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes, she was one of the ones who passed away with our guild members. A great mage and friend." Macao replied.

"That's a shame, her father promised me with one last thing for her." Sasuke said. ' _She wasn't fighting with her father or hated him… She's been dead for 7 years. I'm glad Jude died not knowing that…'_

 **A week later at Fairy Tail**

Sasuke has gotten use to how the guild operates, has managed to pick up a few jobs here and there making money, as well as find himself a temporary apartment in the town of Magnolia. He seemed to be recovering at an alarmingly slow rate, he trained day and night in his free time trying to get back into the shape of his prime. He would have to remain in this world for a little while longer. He finally met all the guild members coming in and out from their jobs besides Bisca and Azlack. He was not very fond of a particular member that sat at the job board but never took a job, never bothered to learn his name.

"We're back!" Sasuke heard two voices in unison as he turned his vision from the bar.

"Welcome Back" Replied the guild in unison.

' _I really hope this unison speaking isn't a rule in the guild'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey, wait I know you!" Azlack pointing at Sasuke holding his daughter. "I brought you to the hospital, I'm glad to see you walking and okay. You were in bad shape!" He finished

"I see you're my savior, I'd like to thank you for the help as well as the hospital payment. I surely will compensate for your good deed." Sasuke humbly replied.

"No need, Macao told me about a new member and I assume it's you. Don't worry about compensation, it's what we do for our comrades." Azlack implied.

"My name is Azlack, here is my daughter Asuka, and here is my wife Bisca." Azlack gesturing towards his reference. Sasuke noticed how revealing his wife dressed, but shrugged it off. _'Why do I have a feeling that's how most female mages dress in this world?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"It's the weird man with one arm!" The small girl in Azlack's arms shouted in happiness.

Everyone in the guild turned their heads at Sasuke in curiosity, not being able to see anything for Sasuke had a black cloak covering his entire body to his feet. Azlack currently dying of embarrassment due to his daughter's remark.

He enjoyed the young children that were around the guild, pretty much only Asuka and Romeo. They had not seen the evils the world can conjure, and their eyes were full of innocence. It was a refreshing presence. Asuka had pretty much spent the whole week with Sasuke, Bisca and Azlack found him trusting after the first time he baby sat. So they'd literally dump Asuka into his hands and disappear faster than the body flicker technique. The two stood at dusk looking into the city that seemed to be booming with a festival.

"Big brother Shisui! Can we go to the town? There's so many lights on down there its pretty!" Asuka begged.

"Very well but no sweets, your parents would kill me." Sasuke grabbing the toddler and making their way down town.

The town was booming, people flooded the streets to see street performers do wacky things, as well as to taste the food that the festivities sold. Sasuke raised his eye brow in curiosity as he saw a large temporary arena built in the middle of a park next to a large tree. Many people were gathered and anticipated some kind of fight.

"Hm… I see I finally get to meet the new Fairy Tail member everyone's been talking about" A male's voice behind Sasuke spoke. "The man that took down all of Twilight Ogre with hand to hand combat." He continued.

' _Looks like Macao will be dead when I return so much for being incognito'_ Sasuke closed his eyes as a tick mark formed.

Sasuke turned around to see a large man that stood about 6 feet tall, bald, facial hair, and wore a white with grey kimono like apparel. "And you are?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Jura Neekis, nice to meet you Shisui of Fairy Tail." Replied Jura.

Sasuke already knew who he was, with his short time here he had learned of the neighboring guilds that were friendly with Fairy Tail. He also knew every past and present Wizard Saint, Sasuke did his homework on this world. Jura Neekis, ranked 5th amongst the wizard saints and of Lamia Scale. Sasuke always questioned how the Wizard Saints scaled in power compared to the Kage, or other shinobi. Sasuke himself has been able to see the power of common mages, but all of them were thugs or of dark guilds, weak grunts. Even the gang leaders fell easily to the little effort Sasuke gave. Was Jura stronger than Sasuke? Was he stronger than Danzo?

"Likewise, what are you and Lamia Scale doing here in Magnolia?" Sasuke questioned.

"Fairy Tail normally hosts a festival every year, we've been helping them the past 7 years. Weren't you informed on this?" Jura asked.

Sasuke then remembered being on jobs all the time. Then the rest of his time was spent isolated training, sleeping, reading on the magic world, and babysitting Asuka.

"Yeah… I've been here for about a week, I'm not in the loop yet." Sasuke replied.

"Haha! Well, I hope you enjoy. We actually have that arena for a friendly spare match between guild members, which is why I came to you in the first place." Jura finished.

"You want me to have a 'friendly' spare with you in the arena?" Sasuke glanced towards the man speaking.

"It seems you can pick up what I'm putting down very easily."

"Hn, I accept." Sasuke answered.

In perfect timing, Asuka had pointed out her parents. Sasuke dropped her off as she waved bye and stood with her parents at the arena awaiting the spar. ' _I think Jura will make a worthy opponent in gauging the power of these wizard saints, I need to be wary. I don't want to lose to a pathetic trick.'_

 **20 Minutes later on the arena in Magnolia.**

"Everyone please get your hands ready for the sparing match of the night!" The announcer spoke through the microphone.

"In this corner we have the Wizard Saint of Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis! And in this corner, we have Fairy Tail's newest member, Shisui!"

The crowd roared for Jura, while people stayed silent to the rogue they had no recognition of.

"Begin!"

Sasuke launched at Jura at an amazing speed, not even using the body flicker technique. People could barely see him with the naked eye.

Appearing in front of Jura, Sasuke threw for a hook into Jura's temple, but was completely blocked off by both of Jura's forearms. Sasuke then jumped has he twirled himself over Jura's head landing behind him, hoping knock him over with a sweep. As Sasuke went for the sweep, a large rock pillar formed causing Sasuke to retreat before he connected the kick.

Jura stood waiting patiently with a smirk on his face, he was happy to face such a mysterious figure.

 _'Looks like he excels in his own kind of hand to hand combat, and uses earth magic. I better be careful with what he throws at me.'_

 **Supreme King Rock Crush!**

Many rocks flew towards Sasuke, and many of them hit him with great force, knocking him out.

Sasuke lied on the ground, Jura hovering up looked in disappointment when Sasuke's body all of a sudden turned into white smoke and all that remained was a log. As Jura was trying to get a grasp on what just happened, Sasuke fell from the sky with his sword drawn. Jura formed gauntlets with rocks and blocked the sword, but was quickly thrown into a wall when Sasuke managed to get a swipe at his head.

' _This would be a lot easier if I was even at 60% of my normal power.'_ Sasuke thought.

Jura recovered, and the both ran at each other with full force. Jura and Sasuke seemed to be evenly matched as the two danced. Sasuke threw barrages of kicks and punches while expertly dodging counter attacks from Jura. The only one who notices was Jura, that he was completely out matched in this type of close quartered fight.

 **Iron Rock Fist!**

A large fist following a stone arm erupted from the ground and homed onto the avenger. Sasuke had no choice but to dodge the large projectile as it seemed to switch direction with every change of Sasuke's position. Finally, Sasuke finally positioned himself close by to try and get a good hit on Jura. He had to resort his powers.

 **Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!**

Jura was caught off guard by the fireball but kept his calm composure.

' _He uses fire magic huh? I feel as if you have more to hide.'_

 **In the spectator zone**

"Shisui said he couldn't use magic!" Macao angrily said as a tick mark formed on his head.

"I'm completely amazed, he's really standing on his own with Jura. Not to mention that weird log trick he did to him earlier." Bisca replied.

"Macao don't be upset, maybe he's powerful enough to be our guild leader and we can actually be useful for once." Wakabe smirked.

"You pompadour cigar smoking ass!" Macao chased down his friend in anger.

 **Back To the Arena**

The fireball gained closer to Jura's position

 **Iron Rock Wall**

The wall Jura had risen caught the fireball. As Sasuke was still in mid-air, he was caught unsurprisingly by the rock fist that still operated while Jura put up his defense and was smashed into the ground.

Sasuke wasn't badly injured, he's had way harder hits than before. As soon as Sasuke got up the crowd had gone quiet and gasped causing Sasuke concern. Jura and everyone else was staring at his nonexistent left arm. Jura could only see through a crack in his wall, but he knew what he saw.

' _This man, if he had a left arm. I bet he'd be on higher levels than I.'_ Jura thought in amazement.

 **Spectator Area**

"N-no way… Shisui is able to evenly match Jura with just one arm?!" Bisca was shocked.

"Seems like we have an interesting new member." Macao smiled.

 **Arena.**

' _Time to end this'_

Lighting began to explode from his right hand, and started flickering in all direction around him. The display he was putting could be compared to a light show with how wild the lighting danced.

Sasuke body flickered in front of the wall, Jura's eyes widened.

" **Chidori"**

The electric covered hand busted through the wall and nailed Jura right in the sternum, causing him to fly back and feel the volts of electricity burn him. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke stood panting, trying to catch his breath. This fight took its toll, a match like this without the Sharingan is difficult. But he didn't want people to know about his eyes, especially with Danzo running around Earthland possibly. He didn't need to worry about a continuation of his battle any longer, as Jura lied down defeated.

"The winner of this match by K.O is Shisui!"

The members of Fairy Tail roared in excitement, with a many other people in the crowd in utter shock. Has a new wizard finally shown himself to the world as a new place holder in the wizard saints?

"Shisui is amazing, Lightning magic too?! I think with his help we can get Fairy Tail back to where it was!" Wakabe smiled large.

"I am happy as well. But I think Shisui is not the person he tells us he is." Macao folding his arms "Tch, guess it can't be helped. We've got a strong new family member" He smiled.

 **A/N:Yeah I'm sorry I keep bringing up the fact Sasuke has one arm but I think it's amazing that he does, he's pretty awesome in Boruto with the fight against Momoshiki. Anyways if you're confused on the timeline Sasuke is in in the current Fairy Tail world I've been trying to hint it but it's currently been 7 years since the Tenrou incident. So we are gonna have this group back soon. As far as the whole fight with Jura, Sasuke struggled because he did not want to give himself away using a Sharingan. Defeating a wizard saint is going to have an uproar throughout all of Fiore, but I feel as if Danzo's posse where to hear anything but red eyes they wouldn't care. Sasuke I'm pretty has also gotten rusty since the fourth shinobi war. Do we hear anything crazy about him canon wise after Sasuke Shinden?**

 **The pairings is Sasuke x Asuka, Nah just kidding. More cool action and plot development in the upcoming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Enjoy this Chapter. Tenrou group shall return shortly.**

 **Sorry I've been inactive for about a week… Finished this college semester and one more semester away from my minor. Obtained my concealed weapon permit this week, and spent the holidays busy with family this week. Thanks for your patience, and was not expecting so many people to enjoy it. It might be only 22 followers but I'm more than happy to continue writing for 22 people that enjoy my work so thanks guys**

 **Mayumi Yuki, Uzumaki Sora, as well as the guests that gave reviews thank you for your input! :)**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I do not make any money doing this, and characters belong to Maskashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

"Dialog"

 _'Thinking To Self'_

 **"Name of attack"**

.

.

.

.

 **The return**

 **About an hour after the duel**

"Wow Shisui, you're extremely powerful! How many types of magic do you know?" –Bisca cheered at the dark haired-avenger.

"Ah, I'm nothing special. I may know many different types but I'm not perfect in the magic I know, those were just basic attacks. My abilities only go so far in each magic class." He was half lying, he didn't know magic. But he could sure mess someone's day up with his arsenal of Jutsus' and bloodline power, not even to mention the Rinnegan.

Most of the guild was sitting at a dive-bar type restaurant, where the environment was loud and rowdy and kids played carelessly. Sitting at the table was Bisca, Azlack, Asuka, Macao, Wakabe, and Laki. Most of them are still trying to process the duel that took place just now, their newest member took out the 5th strongest wizard saint. _'What kind of level is he on?'_ What most of the guild thought.

"Uncle Shisui! You need to show me those cool tricks you did" Asuka tugged on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe in due time child." He replied.

"So Shisui, why did you lie to me about not being able to use magic?" asked Macao.

Should Sasuke even tell them that he's not of this world? If his cover is blown, Danzo may return to reign hell on these innocent souls, or his new "family". It should be some time until his power returns, until he can defend these people against Danzo so his cover must remain secret.

 **A day later in the streets of Magnolia**

Sasuke walked through the streets shortly after moving into a house he bought from the many jobs he's taken. Ever since his arrival at Fairy Tail, more S class missions have arrived for the purpose of Sasuke to take them. The house he bought was pretty cheap, the land lord told him how no one wanted to buy this "haunted" house that was taken by the bank 7 years ago because the inhabitants died. He even took the time to move all of Jude's daugher's gifts into his home space for reasons unknown. Jude's apartment was eventually rented out to someone else, and Sasuke decided to take all of his belongings to his home.

"I'm getting too soft, aren't I?" Sasuke spoke to himself as he saw the display of Lucy and Jude's belonging. His home space looked creepy, as if these were shrines to this family.

Not even a few moments later, a knock was heard on the front door. ' _I don't recognize this magic signature, no one from the guild is at the door. Who could it be?'_ Sasuke thought. Upon opening the door, a man with long black hair with glasses stood in the doorway.

"Hello there Shisui, I am Lahar of the rune knights. The Magic Council has sent for me to retrieve you. They would like to question you. Now if you could please come with us in peace, everything will go smoothly."

' _I should have really just let myself get pummeled in that duel against Jura'_ Sasuke thought as he knew his pride as an Uchiha was the reason he could not lose.

"What kind of questions? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just a simple mage doing jobs for my guild." Sasuke replied.

"You have done nothing for the Magic council to detain you, but they have requested you for a certain position amongst the mage world. They simply have a few questions to ask of your back ground." Lahar replied.

"Very well, I will come. But I will hide my face till I see the council itself." Sasuke said as he grabbed a rice hat off his wall. (Like the ones the Akatsuki wore with the white stringers in front)

"That's fine, I understand your thinking" Lahar replied.

Sasuke walked to the carriage of rune knights. Before hand, he secretly sent a snake with a message containing a note. The snake crawled through the creaks of the house making its way to an unknown location.

A few hours passed riding in the escort to the magic council, Sasuke waited patiently and thought of many responses for questions he might be asked. Things ranging from his fake background to his many powers. He can give the same excuses he did for Fairy Tail.

 **At Fairy Tail currently**

"Oh? A cute little snake?" Kinana said as it gracefully crawled up her leg and into her hands eventually she carefully took note of the message that the snake spit out of its mouth and into her hand. She read it and her eyes completely widened.

"Master! I've got a message from Shisui, the Magic Council has taken him in for questioning" Kinana screamed.

"WHATTTTTT?!" The guild shouted in unison.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke currently sat alone in a small coliseum like room. 5 empty large thrones sat in front of him on a ledge above. Minutes later men began to fill those empty seats and declared the meeting to begin.

"So Shisui, I see you've defeated our 5th greatest mage on the continent. We saw through camera lacrima, I see you can use many different magic. Mind explaining to us your purpose in this world? You stay secret and only come up recently to show off your power." Org explains.

"I have been very secrective from birth in Fiore, I was a simple farmer's child and became a trader. My family was murdered by bandits and I was by myself for most my life. I learned many schools of magic but I do not excel in a specific one. I simply just beat Jura by using my arsenal of simple based magic." Sasuke replied.

"Well I feel as if you're hiding something from us, child. I think there's more explaining you've got to do. Org finished.

30 minutes passed as many questions were thrown that Sasuke successfully answered much to the councils liking. How he likes protecting his comrades to his goal of peace.

"I'm glad someone like you decided to join Fairy Tail. They are still my long time favorites. I'm happy to hear they are gaining great members like you." Yajima stated happily.

"Now we have one thing for you to accept, and it's not up for debate." Michello states.

"You will take Jura's place as the 5th wizard saint for this continent, you displayed great power and you will show great face to the people of Fiore. " Org explained.

"I don't wish to show my face." Sasuke replied.

"Why is that?" Org asked.

"I have an enemy here that goes by the name Danzo of tartorous. Putting my name to the public would only endanger the people of Fairy Tail and the people of Magnolia. "Sasuke replied.

"Mind telling me why you and Danzo have this fued?" Yajima replied.

"I don't feel comfortable explaining the circumstances." Sasuke finished.

"Very well, Shisui. You will take the 5th place of the wizard saints. We will only address you personally and not leak information" Org replied.

"Thank you very much" Sasuke thanked.

 **With Fairy Tail**

"Look! It's the Blue Pegasus' Christina!" Warren shouted

"What are they doing here?!" Jet questioned.

Three members began floating from the ship as an orange haired midget plummeted into the ground in a very uncool fall.

"Your Ichiya has arrived" The orange man hair explained lying on his side in a cool like manner.

The guild members of Blue Pegasus explain the situation as the members of Fairy Tail gain excitement from the news. The Members take Christina to Tenrou Island as it has been explained that it still exists. The events following of this resulted in all the members returning home to their run down guild hall.

"Romeo! You've gotten bigger!" Natsu happily shouted as he busts through the guild hall.

"N-N-Natsu!" Romeo replied in tears as he ran to Natsu crying.

"This has to be the happiest day for all of Fairy Tail!" Macao smiles has he cries of nostalgia.

"Don't cry Romeo, real men don't cry!" Elfman exclaimed

"He's right you know?" Natsu smiled.

"Wendy I made a picture of what I think you'd look like this time." Reedus smiled showing his painting to Wendy

It showed an older Wendy, only difference was height, and showed no progression in her loli body.

"7 years and still the same" Wendy gasped to herself as she wept.

"Did I do something wrong?!" Reedus began to panic.

Time began to fly as Team Natsu as well as the other Tenrou survivors began to converse. Many were surprised by the engagement of Azlack and Bisca with their new child. Macao sat with Makarov at the bar bull shitting about old times.

"So I guess you're back it looks like you'll be the guild master again" Macao smiled at Makarov.

"Eh, I think I'll let you handle these kids for a while" Makarov said grinning while sipping beer from his cup.

"By the way, we got a new member while you were gone! He came here about a month ago and he's amazing! He even beat the 5th wizard saint!" Macao cheered happily.

Makarov dropped his mug and replied with such shock. "Wait what?! How did you come across a man like this?! He sounds powerful. Who was the 5th wizard saint?" Makarov asked.

"Jura Neekis." Macao sipped from his mug

"He's gotten that far up the ladder in our disappearance, I knew he would. Who is this new member? I would like to meet him." Makarov asked.

"His name is Shisui, he's a user of many magic and even defeated the entire guild that was harassing us for years without magic! He's truly a spectacular sight." Macao smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Makarov smiled, while thinking to himself. _"How powerful is this man? What is his intentions?"_

Many hours pass while the guild playfully brawled and drank. The two female Strauss siblings helped bartend behind the counter and chuckled at how everyone is still the same after 7 years. All the happiness came to an immediate stop when the doors barged open and 5 men's shadows reached through the guild.

"Well well, looks like Fairy Tail got more members. Hey guys! You owe your monthly expenses now. We came so early because of the mishap we had with a certain stranger a while back." The middle man explained.

"We are the strongest guild in Magnolia, Twilight Ogre! And we won't take shit from anyone for people that doesn't know!" The man furthest to the left boasted.

"A fight already? I'm fired up!" Natsu shouts as his hands are covered in flames

"So you're the guild that's been harassing our family the past 7 years?" Gray darkly explains as an icy aura forms around him.

"You have made a great mistake." Mirajane and Erza said in unison as they build up their magical power.

In the middle of the heated situation, mist began forming around the inside of the guild as well as the outside. Many people began to question the weather considering it was bright as day outside just then.

"Where's this fog coming from?!"

"I feel a dark presence in this mist. " Makarov says slowly as he sat staring at a shadowed figure approaching in the distance.

"Who is that?!" Lucy questioned in horror.

A man began slowly pacing through the smoke. He wore a long black cloak covering his whole body, and wore a rice hat that covered his face. Many people began to question the being's place here as they felt a murderous vibe fill the room. The guild members of Twilight Ogre began to scream in terror as the man approached. He lifted his hat showing a red eye with 3 tomoes in still position glaring into their souls.

"You're… You're the monster that trashed our guild!" The leader cried in horror.

The figure slowly took the rice hat off revealing a familiar face to the non-tenrou group.

"It's… Shisui!" Macao stated.

Sasuke stood in the grass clearing waiting patiently with murderous intent in his right eye.

"One…" Sasuke muttered

The Twilight Ogre members began to panic.

"Two…" Sasuke continued

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The members shouted in unison.

The 5 men disappeared in a cloud of smoke running in terror from the red eyed demon. They blended into the horizon retreating away. The mist eventually cleared, and stood a man with a completely different vibe.

"I'm back" Sasuke smiled to the members. 

"Welcome back!" The non-Tenrou group replied smiling

"Thanks for saving us again. Shisui" Macao said as Makarov jaw dropped.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll actually be posting two today since I'm really bored. I'll be updating a lot more. Sorry if you get lost in the context or if there's a lot of grammar issues. I had a few beers writing these…hehe. But please review thank you! Action to be coming up in the following chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Really boring New Year's Day… Enjoy the chapter my children….**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I do not make any money doing this, and characters belong to Maskashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

"Dialog"

 _'Thinking To Self'_

 **"Name of attack"**

.

.

.

.

 **Who are you?**

Everyone gazed in awe as they watched the Avenger approach the counter and take a seat next to Macao.

"I'll take a beer, please." Sasuke gained a taste for beer here in Fiore, he normally doesn't drink but his alcohol tolerance is higher than that of a college frat boy.

"Coming right up" A white haired beauty poured beer from the tap.

"I see we have new members, Macao, a lot." Sasuke said as he looked into his mug.

"Actually Shisui, this is the Tenrou group…" Macao smiled.

Sasuke put his mug down as he slowly turned his head and surveyed the area. He saw many new beauties that dressed in a questionable fashion, as well as many young men that were very masculine… and loud. ' _How are they alive? I thought they died?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Our first master saved them with the power of our families bonds" the white haired beauty stated

"The names Mirajane, nice to meet a new member." She finished.

"I'm Shisui, likewise. So your bonds are that strong huh?" Sasuke replied. _'I'm honestly not surprised considering the things I've seen around here in this world. I could care less'_ He thought.

"Such a nice name, anything else I can help you with?" Mirajane smiled as she bent over to reveal some cleavage

"Nope" Sasuke replied as he sipped from his cup curving the bartender.

"Anyways Shisui, what did the magic council want with you?" Macao asked

"Nothing really, they asked me questions and had me take Jura's place as the 5th wizard saint." Sasuke said casually.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild shouted in unison as Sasuke flashed a medallion that he kept in his pocket.

' _I really hate this attention this title gives me'_ Sasuke thought.

"Haha! Boy, I'm glad someone like you is in our ranks!" Makarov cheered, his face red from being intoxicated as he pats Sasuke on the back.

"Uncle Shisui is famous now!" Asuka chanted as she threw her sippy cup at Natsu knocking him unconscious.

Sasuke turned around to see three cats investigating him, they were weird looking cats compared to what he knew in the Elemental Nations.

"Aye! You're scary!" The blue cat shouted.

' _They can talk?!'_ Sasuke thought as he picked up that cat.

"Natsu help me the scary guy is going to eat me!" Happy shouted at the pink haired dragon slayer

Sasuke examined the cat and pet it as he was trying to process what kind of weird looking cat it was.

"So it looks like the scary man has a soft side" Lucy chuckled behind her hand watching the Uchiha

"Hey creep, get away from my friend!" Natsu screamed as he charged towards Sasuke

The Uchiha noticed the incoming threat and side stepped tripping Natsu causing him to land face first.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare your friend" The avenger said to the cat as he put him down. Sasuke looked down at the floor kissing dragon slayer "And you are?"

"Natsu Dragneel! Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaimed

"And I'm happy!" The blue cat replied

"You've got a weird name… you're a weird cat." The avenger replied causing happy to sweat drops "Thanks"

"Nice to meet you sir, I wanted to thank you for protecting our guild in our absence. I am Erza Scarlet. You've met Natsu already, this is Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Lilly." Gesturing over to the rest of Team Natsu and Lily.

"No need to call me by Sir, Shisui is fine." The avenger replied.

"You seem very powerful. I look forward to working with you in future jobs" Erza replied.

"I look forward to it as well" Sasuke said shaking the hands of the incoming greeters.

"Wait, Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" Sasuke questioned.

"Y-Yes? What's up?" Lucy asked nervously

"Lucy has a stalkerrrrrrr" Happy muttered before he was back handed effortlessly into the wall by Sasuke

"I have something that I wish to show you later, will you walk home with me later?" The avenger politely asked.

"Uhhh... Yeah sure. I just need do a couple things first like checking up on my apartment and my father." Lucy replied

"That won't be necessary. I have something from him for you." He finished looking down.

Lucy and Sasuke walked side by side down the streets of Magnolia, it was a beautiful day. Lucy debated if following this man was a good idea or not. She blushed at his looks whenever he'd look at her, he was a handsome man. But he seemed really shady, literally judging by his apparel.

"So Shisui, where are you from?" Lucy asked

"An old farm far away from here." Shisui replied bored.

"Sorry if I talk too much… You're not very talkative are you?"

"Hn…"

"So how did you meet my father?" Lucy asked trying to break the awkward ice.

Sasuke didn't reply to this question. He wasn't the best at giving bad news, let alone to soften it up. Lucy began to look down and wonder as to why Sasuke wouldn't answer her questions. Why is he being so quiet? He won't even look my way right now? What happened? Lucy thought as they reached a large house in the market district in magnolia. The house Sasuke lived in was large, it stood 4 stories tall and had a very spacious back yard and a very comforting aura that surrounded the house.

"Wow Shisui, you must make a lot of money to keep this up!" Lucy gazed in amusement at the gigantic house.

"Here, inside." Sasuke muttered to Lucy

Sasuke opened the door and lead the blonde haired beauty inside. He led her through the house into a room on the second floor that was unoccupied. He opened the door and on the inside Lucy gasped at what she saw. Pictures of Lucy's family were stacked around the room and there were many presents that were neatly assorted in the room. _'Is this man really a stalker for me?! What is he going to do with me?!'_ Lucy thought to herself in terror.

"Before you get any wrong ideas, let me explain to you." Sasuke sighed as he looked down. "There's no easy way for me to explain this to you, but your father has passed. I spent his last week with him in the hospital when I was injured. He died about a month ago. He was a wise man, as if he has been through a lot in his life, I knew nothing of his past other than his rich back ground. But he spoke of you a lot. He said you were a kind spirit and he wished the best for you. He always spoke highly of you, and he asked of me this last request of him that I would honor." Sasuke finished

Lucy was still in shock from the news she had just heard, and was trying to comprehend it. She gazed over to the presents and pictures walking over to them.

"Your father's last wish was for me to give you all your birthday presents from when you were still 17. One present for every year, and the rest of the items you see was your father's left over belongings… Happy late birthday from me and your father, Lucy." Sasuke sighed as he felt a familiar sorrow come over him.

Lucy collapsed to her knees and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The only family she had left passed away in her time of absence. She didn't know how to react. But she was extremely happy as well that he was always thinking of her while she was gone.

"Your father died a very peaceful death in his sleep. I'm glad he thought the way he did, I thought you may have passed. But it seems his faith was well placed."

"T-thank you for showing me this." Lucy cried as she held a family picture in her arms. She was a mess and didn't want to get up. She felt a hand placed on top of her head.

"I understand what you're going through, and just to let you know you're not alone. You've still got a family. It may have been a short time but from what I saw meeting you and your friends today in Fairy Tail I can tell you've got a great family to back you and help you through this." Sasuke looked down and sighed at his next weak sounding comment. "And me as well, since we are in the same family." He finished.

"I can bet that you don't have a place to stay since you've been gone for 7 years. If you don't have a place, you can stay here for the time being." Sasuke said as he slowly walked out and closed the door behind him.

Lucy began to sulk the rest of the day in her 'new' bedroom. Sasuke decided it was best to leave her alone, and left the house to gather items for dinner.

 **The Next day**

"I'm gonna kick his ass! I will be the new wizard saint! Gakakakakakaka!" Natsu laughed

"You ain't gonna do shit." Gray finished.

"But I wish to have a friendly duel as well, I think he would be a worth adversary." Erza interrupted.

"You want to fight everyone" Wendy finished the conversation as she sweat dropped.

Everyone stopped their chats as they saw Lucy walk in with the new wizard saint. They both entered through the doors as Sasuke took his place at the bar and Lucy joined team Natsu.

"Lucy where did you go? A lot of us stayed here because we lost our homes in the 7 years, and Fairy Hills has charged us 7 years of rent." Erza finished as she moped around.

"Last night Shisui let me stay in his spare room, and gave me things my father left for me when he passed. He even made breakfast and dinner, he's a great cook!" She smiled as she looked at the avenger.

"She's in loooooooove" Happy exclaimed as he curled his tongue

"Shut up you damn cat!" Lucy yelled at Happy

"Well I'm gonna go and fight him." Natsu cheered as he walked over to the avenger

"Hey buddy, I wanna have a match with you!" Natsu roared at the Uchiha.

"Why should I accept?" Sasuke replied.

"What you scared I'm gonna pummel you? Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed

Sasuke 's Uchiha pride prompted him with this response.

"Very well, meet me in the front of the guild in 20 minutes."

"WHAT!?" The guild shouted again in unison.

A betting pool was place thanks to Cana, and many people gathered in front to see this match.

"Natsu is way in over his head, he doesn't stand a chance" Gray exclaimed.

"I think you may be right, he's taking too much to chew" Makorov added.

Two figures stood facing each other as people were getting ready to see this wonderful spectacle.

"Let the match begin!" Mirajane happily cheered as she raised her hand signaling the start.

"I know you're powerful, so I'm going all out from the start" Natsu grinned as he punched his hands together.

The pink haired teen began surging with amazing energy, and began to cover himself with flames and lightning.

 **Lightning-Fire Dragon Slayer Mode**

Natsu said "Get ready pretty boy, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Hnn." Sasuke stood with a bored face as the rest of the guild sweat dropped at how non serious he was taking this.

Natsu jumped at amazing speeds at Sasuke, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches towards the avengers. The Uchiha effortlessly dodged them all making Natsu look under matched as Natsu tried for an upper cut at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped in the air to avoid this attack.

"Got you now!" Natsu smiled

 **Lightning-Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Flames and lightning began to sprout from his mouth, aimed towards Sasuke. Sasuke's bangs were flying in the wind as it revealed the Rinnegan. Many people took note of his purple eye in amazement. His eyes were so majestic and beautiful, Lucy thought to herself.

As the impact of the attack was inches from Sasuke, people gasped in shock as they saw Natsu standing in front of his own flame in the air, being hit by it violently and sending him into the wall. Guild members took notice of Sasuke that was standing in Natsu's place. Sasuke used his Rinnegan power to swap places in an instant. He needed to use his eyes more so it wouldn't toll him. Why not use them here?

Natsu laid unconscious with spinning eyes and doves flying over his head.

"He… Teleported?!" Erza was amazed.

"He's so powerful…" Lucy said lost in her own thoughts.

"The winner of this match is Shisui!" Mirajane declared as the guild was trying to figure out what had happened.

"How did you do that Shisui?" Makarov asked.

"My amateur teleportation magic." The avenger humbly replied.

Sasuke brushed the dust off his shoulder and turned away.

"Anyone else?"

Only one person replied to his question, a red haired beauty known as Erza Scarlet.

"I wish to test your swordsman ship, as I saw the sword you kept sheathed under your cloak." Erza stated.

"Very well." Sasuke replied as he approached the red haired teen.

"The second match between Erza and Shisui will commence now!" Mirajane shouted.

"Looks like you won't be an easy opponent" Sasuke said as he took his cloak off revealing his outfit. He wore a black dress shirt with a black vest, following with black pants and sandals with his ankles being wrapped in white bandages.

"He only has one arm!" One of the guild members pointed out.

"Yeah he's already amazing as is, imagined if he had two." Macao spoke with a smile.

"Come at me whenever you're ready." Sasuke calmly stated as he put up his hand signaling the unison sign.

Erza dashed at Sasuke in her heaven's wheel's armor, shocked that she immediately clashed with Sasuke's sword which he had unsheathed with such speed. The two met each other blow for blow in the match for blades. Erza began to pant as she changed through many armors. She hasn't faced this hard of an opponent since Tenrou Island. Funny thing is Sasuke wasn't trying. ' _So skilled with the sword, yet he can also meet me hit for hit with one arm.'_ Erza thought to herself as she changed into her Clear Heart clothing. She was wanting to finish this.

"Shisui, I plan on finishing this fight with my last attack. Be ready." Erza panted

"Very well." Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword and waited patiently.

"Why do you keep your sword at bay for this?!" Erza shouted.

"Don't underestimate your opponent." Sasuke finished.

The two sprinted at each other with great speed, Erza coming at Sasuke with her sword cocked for a great swing and Sasuke showing no signs of a next attack. When they were about 10 yards away, Sasuke threw a tri-pronged kunai pasted Erza cutting one of her bangs. _'Seems he can't work well under pressure'_ Erza thought. Erza smirked in the light of the kunai missing her. When she focused backed on Sasuke she looked in fear. A purple skeletal hand formed in place of Sasuke's missing arm with a blue sphere in the palm of the hand forming, slowly growing larger. With being feet apart, Erza was confident with her strike, her sword was aimed for his vitals. Though she wouldn't kill him, she would be able to keep him from attacking. She had won this. In milliseconds Sasuke appeared on top of Erza, right hand placed where the Kunai was flying passed her, and the blue sphere was driven into her back.

 **Rasengan!**

Sasuke shouted as the beauty was dropped to the ground causing a huge explosion for the spectators to witness. When the smoke cleared, Erza lied on her front knocked out. Her clothes were torn from the impact of the hit and Sasuke placed his hand over her back as a green aura began to cover his hand. His hand slowly massaged her back relieving her of any pain she may have sustained due to the attack. He wasn't a medical nin, but he can surely do this. He was glad he had used Rasengan instead of Chidori. The difference between the two was lethality, he had to learn Rasengan as an attack that could subdue his targets in the elemental nations so they could be taken back to prison. Chidori was meant to kill.

He also had learned a lot in fuinjutsu, it was an efficient way of teleportation without taxing him terribly compared to the RInnegan. It wasn't something he could use during the fight with Danzo, as the marks were easily noticed and could be traced back to him through Chakra signatures. Which could lead into where ever he landed endangering the people that were around that mark.

"As expected of the 5th wizard saint" Makarov smiled at his new child.

"Glad he's with us!" Another member finished.

 **At the guild hall sometime later**

Sasuke was flooded by many of the guild members like a paparazzi. He was asked about all the magic he knew, which he answered to the best of his abilities without making him seem over powered. Many of the girls were head over heels for him as the saw his display of power, he was also the most handsome man in Fairy Tail… except for Juvia and her obsession with Gray. Many girls were glaring at the blonde that seemed to interact with the Uchiha regularly, who also was sitting with him at the bar.

"Hey Shisui, do you have plans for later today?" Lucy asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke replied.

"Well I wanted to make things up to you for helping me out with everything that's happened so far, let me take you out to town tonight." Lucy smiled.

"It's a date" Happy snuck into the conversation.

"Shut up!" Lucy back handed the cat.

"Sure, we will leave shortly." Sasuke replied chuckling at the events.

 **A/N: I did promise a second chapter on top of the one I posted today. Was a little late to posting it, I went out for drinks with a few friends and didn't get home till 1 am. So enjoy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Have you read Nagato's Redemption by Ewean yet? Pretty hyped to see how he writes the story. Pretty good cross over, not a lot of them take place when the Fairy Tail guild is all children Nagato/Pain has to be in my top 10.**

 **Woooo! 40 Followers! Didn't think people would enjoy this so much, thank you! I'm having fun doing this for you guys. Life update, I managed to get myself blocked by Mom's Demand Action president Shannon Watts on twitter… Other than that nothing really interesting lol. I'm sorry but I think a lot of the people are enjoying the story without a lot of romance as is, but there is definitely pairings! I'm a big American man and love the concept of harems… I just don't know what I would do with them in THIS story. I don't want to sell out this story to some cheesy ass like-sitcom, sorry I can't make everyone happy writing this story** **I do admit Sasuke is a bit more talkative, it's just easier for me to write a story without him being quiet and prissy. He's still gonna be introverted, but just a little less edgy and maybe a bit more talkative. So buckle up and enjoy the freaking ride.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I do not make any money doing this, and characters belong to Maskashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

"Dialog"

' _Thinking To Self'_

 **"Name of attack"**

.

.

.

.

 **New Beginnings**

Lucy walked along side of Sasuke on a beautiful day. Birds were singing, trees were dancing, and the sun was gleaming at its brightest upon the town of Magnolia. The two came to a bench at a park and sat down in front of a large tree center mass of the establishment.

"Sorry, my body has been asleep for 7 years. I need a break for just a second." Lucy came up with

"No problem." Sasuke replied.

"So, have you been to any of the good shops and restaurants around here Shisui?"

"Not really, I've been doing nothing but jobs for this past month." He replied looking up at the sun

Memories of his childhood began to flood his mind seeing such a familiar environment. The grass was green, the town was lively, and kids played in the streets carelessly. Sasuke glanced over at a stand a few meters away that seemed to be selling Dango, and an image of Itachi began to take its place in Sasuke's mind.

"Lucy, do you like sweets?"

"I do, why what's up? Want to go to a dessert shop around here?" She replied

"I'll be back." Sasuke said as he got up and walked towards the Dango stand

"Hi there, I'm selling them in boxes of 4 for 500 Jewels each." The man said as the avenger approached.

"I'll take it." Sasuke said handing the merchant currency and taking the box.

He then returned to Lucy sitting to the bench

"I could have bought those! I'm supposed to be treating you not the other way around!" Lucy flailed her arms in frustration.

"Calm down, these aren't just for us." He replied

"Well thank you, but don't get anything else! Okay?!" Lucy had a horrifying Erza like glare omit from her as she stared down at Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah" Sasuke sweat dropped not expecting the woman to have a Sakura like intimidation tactic.

Lucy enjoyed her stick with the upmost grace, trying not to look like a pig in front of her helper.

"Why aren't you eating Shisui?"

"The last is for someone special." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

' _He has a girlfriend?! What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this with him if he's a married man!'_ Lucy thought to herself over thinking, like how women normally do. ' _Just calm down, it's not a date, it's just a friendly thank you for everything he's done so far… I mean he is handsome and all but he has a wife'_ Lucy began fantasizing non perverted romance scenes between the two as her face became chibi with the bright color of red covering her skin. To over exaggerate even more, steam was blowing from her ears like a train as if it was getting rid of the heat she was thinking of.

Sasuke turned to see this extremely weird occurrence, he's not oblivious to how girls act. But he understands how weird younger girls could be. But it didn't bother him that he was about 5-6 years older than her.

"You doing alright?" Sasuke questioned.

"Plue Plue!" Plue stated sophisticatedly at the unconscious Lucy

 **Somewhere else in Fiore**

"I'm sorry I'll find him I promise!" Screamed a women's voice through old halls of an abandoned building.

"I know he's here, somewhere in Fiore. If you can't find him, you won't ever be able to serve Zeref." A man replied.

The scene brightens to reveal Sayla beaten purple on the floor with clothes torn and across the room stood Danzo, the manipulator of Demons that seek E.N.D.

"Do I make myself clear?" Danzo kneeled over with a kunai to Sayla's neck.

"Y-Yes master, anything for you." She replied in a mumble.

"I know you've sought refuge here, Sasuke. Just wait for one slip up and you're mine." Danzo muttered to himself as he grinned, walking to the outside of the building and looking up to the moonlight.

"I bet right now you're training to kill me, I will destroy you." He whispers under his breath.

 **With Lucy and Sasuke**

"Sorry, I fainted. I was just a little stressed." Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"No problem, Plue told me you're a told ditz." He replied looking down at her.

"Plue Plue!" Plue raised his arms in delight

"Wait you can understand him? I don't even know what he says!" Lucy yelled with her jaw dropped.

Plue and Sasuke whispered to each other covering their faces, Lucy becoming irritated with their secrecy.

"So I see you're an aspiring author of steamy romance novels." Sasuke blatantly threw out.

At that moment, the world froze. Lucy felt no pain, there was no war, and there was no fear. She was trying to understand the embarrassment she was feeling. Plue just sold her out, that's what… And somehow Shisui could understand what he's saying… What?

"I-I'd rather not speak of that right now…" Lucy looked down.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke replied as Plue took his sit on his shoulder.

The two spent the day going around Magnolia visiting the popular shops, as well as the many sights the city had to offer. Sasuke had stopped to buy some incense, raising Lucy's curiosity. They then went to eat at a restaurant where they enjoyed food. It was a bit awkward for Lucy because he didn't start any conversations, only spoke when he was spoken to. The two had a wonderful day, as Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself. It was a change of pace compared to always being on the move and alert. The lady he was currently with was a big surprise to him as far as what he learned from her. She talked about her past and how she was royalty. Her personality didn't seem anything like it, so Sasuke was thrown off by that. She had the story of how Jude fell to where he was and eventually connecting their two stories with Jude as the conversations went on.

"So Shisui, what was your family like?" Lucy asked.

"I had an older brother that always took care of me, he excelled in everything he did. Because of him my parents always expected the best from me. It didn't bother me much, but they all died when I was young." Sasuke replied. _'Why am I talking so much with the people here? I might have told her everything at this rate.'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke was enjoying this new world, probably even more than the Elemental Nations. It had continental peace and everyone was friendly. Even the bandits he took care of on previous missions weren't really cold hearted killers… but more of just goofy guys that can't get their life together. Could Sasuke himself change because of Earthland?

"I lived on my own ever since as a merchant traveling in Fiore and learned magic." He finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my family is gone as well. My mother died when I was at a young age and I regret not seeing my father in his last moments, but I'm glad someone like you was there for him." Lucy replied.

The night grew darker, as the two faced each other on the water bridge towards Sasuke's house.

"I want to apologize."

"For what?" Lucy questioned.

"Whenever your father passed away and I didn't know your situation and thought you didn't want to see him instead, I thought you were an ungrateful brat." He replied.

"It seems I was mistaken though. You're a bright young girl." Sasuke finished.

"T-thanks, but it's nothing to apologize for. I'm pretty sure anyone would think that way since I was gone for 7 years." She replied.

"I want you to have this." Sasuke pulled out a ring. It was Itachi's akatsuki ring. The ring was beautiful to Lucy, it bore a nice red stone. On the stone was transcribed "scarlet". _'IS HE PROPOSING TO ME?! DOES HE WANT ME IN HIS HAREM?'_ Lucy thought.

"It was my brother's ring. There's a power on it that will let me transport to you whenever you're in danger." Sasuke continued. "Your father's last wish wasn't part of it, but I wish to honor the first man I talked to here in Magnolia. By making sure you're protected." He finished

"T-thank you… I don't need this though…" Lucy muttered. As she took the ring into her hand.

"Well, I'll see you later. I've got business to take care of. " Sasuke turned away and walked away from her path.

' _Why does he go out of his way so much for someone like me?'_ Lucy thought as she blushed at the kindness and returned to Sasuke's house.

 **With Sasuke**

Moments after disappearing from Lucy's line of sight, Sasuke bolted with the body flicker technique. He was good at acting normal under pressure, but a danger he felt was lurking amongst the city. _'This chakra signature, there's more shinobi here?! I can't tell if they are hostile or not. But this is something I need to check out.'_ Sasuke thought as he just left the outskirts of the city following the chakra signature.

Upon arrival of the signature, it was just another grassy knoll in the middle of a forest. Nothing was in the area, the knoll stood dancing to the wind and bathing under the moonlight. It was as if the signature just disappeared. After minutes of waiting and not seeking anything, Sasuke hurried back to Magnolia, only to find nothing in danger. _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ He thought. The avenger returned to his house to retire for the night. Entering his house, he noticed something on the kitchen. A nicely packed bento sat on the counter top with a note from Lucy. _Thanks for everything today, and I figured you might want this because you left in such a hurry._ Sasuke took his dinner and retired to his bedroom across from Lucy's.

 **On top of the large clock tower in Magnolia**

"I've found you, Sasuke."

"I can change the Chakra signature of any of my clones, while deliberately lowering the existence of mine. You fell for the bait, and now I know where you bode." The man stood looking at the house Sasuke lived in, then turning to the Fairy Tail guild.

 **The next morning**

Lucy entered the guild and noticed a table filled with friends at a nearby table. She approached the table and saw Juvia, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Evergreen conversing which came to a stop upon her arrival.

"So Lucy... How was your date with Shisui?" Evergreen smirked

"IT WASN'T A DATE DAMMIT!" She yelled in annoyance.

"We are just friends, he's a friend of my dad who is taking care of me." She wined.

"That you also like?" Levy intervened.

"Hey Lucy that's a new ring, what's it from? " Erza questioned.

"It's some…Shisui, he said it could help me whenever I'm in trouble." She replied showing the ring on her right hand's ring finger.

"IT'S A PROMISE RING!" The girls shouted in unison.

"I hate you guys." Lucy began to sulk head first on the table.

"We you two aren't anything special, you're not ballsy enough to do anything risky." Mirajane pointed out.

"Conversation over…"Lucy muttered.

Talking all began to end as the doors opened to a beautiful women with pink hair walking into the guild. The guys jaw dropped with heart eyes as they saw her bodacious figure walk with such sass and having a very composed look on her beautiful face.

"Uhm… Can I speak to the guild master here?" Asked the pink haired mistress upon approaching the bar Mira was working.

"Yes let me grab him. Master someone is here to see you!" Mira yelled.

Down the stairs came stumbling a somewhat sober Makarov who was amazed by this lady's look, wondering what ever she might want.

"Makarov, Fairy Tail's master. How may I help you?" He smiled.

"My name is Izumi, and was wondering if I see how your guild operates… I'd always thought about joining a guild but I'm not sure what I'm getting into." She nervously said pointing her fingers together.

"Of course! Well our guild is a little different than most. We are a family, would you be willing to adopt a new family into your life?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes!" The girl smiled.

"Fairy Tail! Come greet the lady and show her what Fairy Tail is about!" Makarov yelled. He knew nothing of this woman, but didn't mind another beauty in the guild. Many members approached her and greeted her, offering her friendship as well as plans for later that evening. Izumi was being polite and shy to all her new friends.

"Lucy take me on a job!" Izumi chanted

"Why me? I'm just a rookie…" Lucy replied sweat dropping.

"Cause you're the coolest female Fairy Tail wizard!" She shouted. Many female mages squinted their eyes and tic marked to that remark.

"Sure I'd love to just let me gather my-"Lucy was cut off upon seeing Sasuke enter the guild. Sasuke immediately stopped in his path. His eye widened at the pink haired women, and his heart began pacing rapidly.

"My my, you're more handsome than I thought Sasuke-Kun." The girl fan girled.

She was then confronted with a kunai flying towards her dead center, which she managed to catch easily.

"You know my real name, you've given off your position, and I can see you chakra signature." Sasuke trailed off. "Show me who you really are." Sasuke finished.

The girl burst into a cloud of smoke, upon the clearing of smoke everyone was shocked to see a man standing there with bandages covering parts of his body.

"Danzo. What are you doing back here?" Sasuke questioned

"To tie up loose ends, Sasuke Uchiha." Danzo finished

' _Sasuke Uchiha?'_ Most of the guild members wondered.

"Well then, make it happen." Sasuke said as he felt wind flow past him. Danzo was behind him facing the opposite way. With a smirk the two clashed swords and met each other half way both unsheathed at an amazing speed. The two began swinging at each other and expertly dodging each other. Many guild members took fright as they saw the murderous vibe that oozed from the two men fighting. Coming to a stalemate and backing off, the two stare at each other. Sasuke immediately activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and looked at Danzo. The guild looked in fear as they saw the eye that represented a demon. Who exactly did they just let in their guild?

"The Eye you obtained by killing your brother, does your new friends know that?" Danzo said loud enough for everyone to hear.

' _He… killed his brother?'_ Lucy thought in horror as she covered her mouth from moving

"It was all in the past" Sasuke brushed it off.

"I bet it's a great feeling to walk amongst a new world being able to be free of worry, considering the killing and crimes we've both committed." Danzo finished.

Sasuke was tired of this.

 **Amaterasu!**

Danzo's body lit up with a black flame many people were surprised by. He was screaming in agony when all of a sudden his body disappeared in a cloud of white smoke again.

' _Shadow clone?'_ Sasuke thought. It's been many years since he's used the Mangekyo Sharingan, and it's taking its toll right now.

Everyone turned to Sasuke as they saw blood run down his right eye, and saw him coughing up blood.

The mood began to settle down as people collected their thoughts and looked at Sasuke with questions.

"Just what happened?" Macao asked in anger

"Just a ghost from my past" Sasuke replied.

"What was that name he called you by?" Makarov questioned. '

"It's my real name, I haven't been truthful about some things." The avenger finished.

"Well it matters not, I can tell you're a good soul and you are still one of my children. Your past is something we can all bare together if you dare to tell us." Makarov said in return.

"I am not even of this world." Sasuke said as he got up from sitting on his knees.

 **A/N: Ha, probably made you thought I was starting a Harem with that pink haired girl Danzo used as a disguised clone. That whole encounter was more of a psychological battle that took place, Danzo would find it difficult for him to now have allies, what better way to destroy their bonds by telling him his past? Hope yall enjoyed, review and have a good start to 2017.**


End file.
